Chaotischer Urlaub
by Schizo89
Summary: Hikari bekommt zum 16. Geburtstag eine Reise zu viert geschenkt. Zusammen mit Takeru, Taichi und Yamato fliegt sie nach Hawai. Da nimmt das Unglück seinen Lauf... FF komplett...Please R


Karis Pov

Heute war mein 16. Geburtstag und Tai und meine Eltern machten mir ein großes Geschenk. Eine Reise nach Hawaii für vier Personen. Bedingung war allerdings, dass ich ohne Eltern dort hinfahren sollte, also wen sollte ich noch mitnehmen. Tai kam auf jeden Fall mit, er zählte ja nicht zu meinen Eltern. Außerdem wollte ich Takeru, meinen besten Freund mitnehmen. Doch dann war immer noch ein Platz frei und ich ließ Tai die Wahl der letzten Person. Er entschied sich natürlich für Matt, seinen besten Freund. Wir würden allerdings erst nächsten Monat fahren, da dann die Ferien begannen. Ich glaube diese vier Wochen, haben sich für mich länger hingezogen, als das ganze letzte Jahr.

Heute war er gekommen, der Tag unserer Abreise. Ich hatte Tai verschwiegen, wie nervös es mich machte, dass er Matt eingeladen hatte. Wenn er in meiner nähe war, wurde mir ganz warm, ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, was kein Hunger war, und fing an zu stottern oder auch einfach nur völlig Schwachsinniges von mir zu geben. Ich war eindeutig bis über beide Ohren in den besten Freund meines Bruders verknallt, der zufällig auch der Bruder meines besten Freundes war. Seit unserem ersten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt, waren nun ungefähr 10 Jahre vergangen, und seit etwa vieren davon, war ich in Matt verknallt. Zuerst fiel es mir nicht auf, aber mit der Zeit musste ich immer öfter an ihn denken, bis es mir schlagartig bewusst wurde. Damals hatte mich Takeru darauf angesprochen, er fragte mich wo ich den immer in Gedanken war. Weil ich irgendwie nicht mehr so konzentriert war wie früher. Weder in der Schule, noch sonst irgendwann. Ich hatte ihm damals nur gesagt, dass er sich irren musste. Bis heute habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass es sein Bruder war, der mich so nervös machte. Das Matt derjenige war, an den ich immer denken musste. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er es längst gemerkt hatte. Er wusste wie es war verliebt zu sein, immer an diese Person denken zu müssen. Vielleicht, sollte ich langsam mal mit ihm reden, Er war der Einzige, mit dem ich über so etwas reden konnte. Meine beste Freundin sozusagen.

Nach einem langen Abschied, und das wo wir doch nur zwei Wochen weg sein würden, saßen wir endlich im Flieger. Nach einer der üblichen Zankereien zwischen Matt und meinem Bruder saß dieser nun neben mir. Die ganze Zeit sah ich aus dem Fenster, ich wollte nicht wieder anfangen zu stottern, deshalb nahm ich auch dankend die Kopfhörer der Stuardess an. Ich sah ihn nicht an, doch sah ich durch die Spiegelung im Fenster, wie er ab und zu mir rüberschielte. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein. Seine Musikzeitschriften, waren doch bestimmt interessanter als ich, oder?

Der Flug dauerte mir viel zu lang, und ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich endlich wieder frische Luft atmen konnte. Nach dem wir unsere Koffer in das von Tai bestellte Taxi gehievt hatten, wurden wir zu dem Hotel gefahren. Nach der Anmeldung gingen wir hinauf zu unseren Zimmer, doch leider waren es nur 3Zimmer statt 4 und Tai machte erstmal einen Aufriss. Nachdem man ihm gesagt hatte, dass aber kein anderes Zimmer mehr frei war, gab er sich geschlagen, aber wer sollte nun zu wem in ein Zimmer. Schließlich machte TK den Vorschlag, dass ich ja mit ihm in ein Zimmer gehen könnte und auch dieses Problem war gelöst. Während TK und ich unsere Sachen auspackten, kam Tai ins Zimmer gestürmt. Ich dachte Was ist denn nun los?

„Man Leute, wie lange braucht ihr denn zum Auspacken? Ich habe Hunger!"

„Ich bin ja gleich fertig! Du kannst ja schon mal unten ins Restaurant gehen und nen Tisch suchen. Wir kommen gleich nach!"

„Ok!" Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Ich musste lachen.

„So ist Tai eben, da kann man nichts machen!"

„Ja, stimmt!" Takerus Blick fiel auf das Telefon im Zimmer, welches auf dem Tisch zwischen TKs und meinem Bett stand.

„Oh verdammt, wie konnte ich nur vergessen anzurufen. Ich hatte doch versprochen sofort anzurufen, wenn wir da sind!"

„Davis wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, nur weil du erst deine Sachen ausgepackt hast!"

„Bist du sicher?" Er ging suchend durchs Zimmer. „Wo ist nur die Telefonnummer von dem Zimmer. Die wollte ich ihm doch auch gleich durchsagen!"

„Guck mal auf das Schild neben dem Telefon!"

„Ups, ganz übersehen!"

„Kann ja mal passieren. Ich sag dann den anderen, dass es sich bei dir nur noch um Stunden handeln kann! Und schöne Grüße an Davis!"

„Richte ich aus! Na und so lange wird es schon nicht dauern!"

„Du und Davis, ihr könnt ja nicht mal einen Tag getrennt sein, ohne bei der nächsten Gelegenheit über alles zu sprechen, selbst wenn es noch so uninteressant ist, zumindest für meine Ohren! Ich hoffe nur du stehst die zwei Wochen durch ohne deinen Davis zu sehen!"

„Du hast recht, es wird schwierig, aber irgendwie krieg ich das schon hin. Ich hab ja noch ein Bild von ihm und wahrscheinlich werde ich sowieso jede Nacht nur von ihm träumen!" Ich nickte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur begegnete ich Matt. „Hey, Kari, wo ist Tai? Ich wollte gerade sehen, wie er sein Zimmer so findet, aber er ist nicht da!"

„Ich weiß, ich glaub er hat auch noch gar nicht ausgepackt! Er sitzt unten im Restaurant und wartet darauf, dass wir endlich kommen und er essen kann!"

„Hät ich mir ja denken können! Na ja. Und wie ist euer Zimmer so? Find ich ja nett, dass ihr das Doppelzimmer genommen habt!"

„Ach kein Problem! Bei TK muss ich mir ja auch keine Sorgen machen, dass er mich im schlaf überfällt!" Und das Zimmer ist wirklich hübsch, auch wenn es ein klein wenig kitschig ist!"

„Mein Zimmer gefällt mir auch! Und du hast recht, meins ist auch ein wenig kitschig! Aber abgesehen davon!"

Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und reckte seinen Hals! Ich dachte schon, was ist denn jetzt los, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja noch vor meiner Tür stand, die ich gerade erst geschlossen hatte.

„Wo bleibt unser kleiner TK?"

„Ähm..., der telefoniert! Mit Davis!" Ich fing schon wieder an zu stottern.

„Oh, da können wir uns auf ne hohe Telefonrechnung gefasst machen! Ich würde sagen, wir gehen schon mal runter zu Tai, sonst stehen wir in einer Stunde noch hier und warten auf meinen kleinen Bruder!"

„Ähm, ja!" Er entfernte sich wieder etwas von mir und meine Nervosität nahm wieder etwas ab, leider nicht so viel wie ich mir gewünscht hätte.

„Kari, bist du in Ordnung? Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht, hast du Fieber?"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung! Das... das liegt wahrscheinlich an... der Grund dafür ist bestimmt... Oh ich krieg Kopfschmerzen! Ich leg mich ins Bett!"

Er sah mich besorgt an. Er musste denken ich sei verrückt geworden. Schnell drehte ich mich um und ging wieder zu TK ins Zimmer. Ich fasste mich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Wie erwartet telefonierte TK noch, sah mich aber besorgt an und beendete das Gespräch, was ihm wohl gar nicht gefiel.

„Also, bis dann Davis. Du rufst an! Versprochen?"

„..."

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Er legte den Hörer auf und seufzte.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich lieber noch mit Davis telefoniert hätte, als mich jetzt mit dir über ein gewisses Problem zu unterhalten. Aber dieses Gespräch ist längst überfällig Fräulein!" Das war der Nachteil an schwulen Freunden, sie merkten einfach alles. Der Vorteil war, dass man sich mit ihnen über alles unterhalten konnte. Vor allem über Männer!

„Tut mir leid! Du hättest das Gespräch nicht extra wegen mir beenden müssen!"

„Ich weiß, aber du bist doch meine beste Freundin und ich kann dich doch nicht leiden sehen!"

„Ach, wirklich nicht? Das wär mir aber lieber, anstatt jetzt dieses Gespräch zu führen!"

„Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

„Tu ich auch nicht!"

„Du bist verknallt, hab ich recht? Und du bist tot unglücklich, weil er nichts von dir will. Richtig?"

„Ja!"

„Sagst du mir den Namen, oder soll ich ihn aussprechen?"

„Du hast also gemerkt?"

„Natürlich hab ich das gemerkt! Ich hätte schon blind sein müssen, das nicht zu bemerken!"

„War das wirklich so offensichtlich?"

Er nickte. Na toll. Er hatte es gemerkt, dass hieß, dass es ziemlich wahrscheinlich auch bemerkt hatte. „Glaubst du Matt hat es auch gemerkt?"

„Nein, wohl eher nicht! Und wenn doch, lässt er es sich nicht anmerken!"

„Mein Gott, TK du musst aufpassen, dass ich nicht wieder mit ihm alleine bin, sonst blamiere ich mich bis auf die Knochen!2

„So lange ich nicht grade mit Davis telefoniere, gerne!"

„Danke!"

„Aber dir ist schon klar, dass du es ihm irgendwann sagen musst? Sonst zerbrichst du an deinen Gefühlen für meinen Bruder!"

„Ich weiß, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie schwierig das ist!"

„Schon, aber es ist etwas anderes jemandem zu sagen, dass man ihn liebt, wenn der den man liebt, vom selben Geschlecht ist! Du brauchst zumindest keine Angst zu haben, dass man dich aus der Gruppe verstößt, weil du irgendwie anders bist!"

„Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Davis derjenige, der dir seine Liebe gestanden hat!"

„Du weißt, das ich nicht der Mutigste bin!"

„Siehst du, ich auch nicht!"

„Ok, das reicht, das Gespräch geht in die falsche Richtung! Lass uns erst mal was essen gehen!"

„Du weichst mir aus, aber gut, ich hab auch Hunger!"

Zusammen gingen wir nach unten. Sofort fanden wir den Tisch an dem mein Bruder saß. Gut zuerst sah man nur den Stapel Essen, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, aber TK und mir war sofort klar, dass das nur Tai sein konnte. Die lauten Schmatzgeräusche bestätigten unsere Vermutung. Von überall sahen die Leute zu seinem Tisch. Dann sahen wir Matt er stand etwas abseits, und ich hätte schwören können, dass er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu verbergen, doch das gelang ihm nicht gerade gut und man konnte sehen wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Gleich schreit er Tai an! Ich schwör' s dir!"

„Das würde mich nicht wundern, mir würde der Kragen auch platzen!"

Und was geschah, Matt sah auf und entdeckte uns. Er hatte wirklich so ausgesehen, als würde er gleich laut los schreien, aber es geschah nichts er stand auf und setzte sich an einen anderen Tisch, der etwa am anderen Ende des Raumes lag. Wir sahen zu Tai herüber und entschieden uns dann, dass wir uns doch lieber zu Matt setzen sollten. Wir ignorierte, dass geschmatze, dass bis hierhin hören konnte und aßen in aller Ruhe. Dank TK fing ich nicht an zu stottern oder irgendwas blödes zu sagen. Eigentlich redeten wir so gut wie gar nicht. Matt war wie immer still und TK und ich sagten auch nicht viel.

Nachdem wir das Essen beendet hatten gingen wir wieder hoch in unsere Zimmer.

Tai kam auch sofort in unser Zimmer gestürzt. „Wo wart ihr, ich hab euch unten gar nicht gesehen!"

„Hast du vor Essen überhaupt was gesehen?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht wirklich!"

„Wir und Matt saßen an einem anderen Tisch!"

„Warum denn?"

„Warum? Das fragst du noch! Du hast Gehschmatz wie ein... wie ein... ach keine Ahnung!" Matt kam ins Zimmer und klärt Tai natürlich auf seine sanfte Art und Weise auf.

„Echt? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!"

„Du bist echt ein Vollidiot!"

„Ich weiß, dass du's nicht so meinst!"

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich hab es nämlich ernst gemeint! Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Vollidiot!"

„Wer ist das nicht? Lasst uns runter zum Strand gehen, wir können ein paar Mädels aufreißen bzw. Jungs!" dabei schaute er mit einem lächeln zu TK und mir.

„Nein danke! Ich hatte vor Davis treu zu bleiben! Aber was ist eigentlich mit Sora? Du hast doch erst vor einer Woche mit ihr Schluss gemacht! Willst du wirklich schon ne neue aufreißen?"

„Na klar, was denkst du denn? So kommt man am einfachsten über so was hinweg!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, Brüderchen?"

„Kari, ich weiß genau was ich tue! Immerhin bin ich dein großer Bruder, oder etwa nicht?"

„Genau deshalb mach ich mir ja Gedanken! Ich kenne dich nämlich! Ich will nur nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du später bereust!"

„Kari hat recht, du solltest wirklich noch etwas warten, du hast schließlich noch zwei Wochen vor dir! Und du willst doch nicht, dass Kari sich wegen dir Sorgen macht!"

„Gut dann fang ich morgen damit an Bräute aufzureißen!" Wir anderen sahen uns genervt an und rollten mit den Augen. „Hey, Matt! Dann solltest du heute schon mit dem aufreißen anfangen, sonst hast du morgen keine Chance mehr!"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass du mir Konkurrenz machen kannst! Ich kann doppelt so viele Bräute aufreißen wie, wenn ich wollte!"

„Ja, ja! Schon klar!"

Matt wusste ja nicht, wie weh mir diese Worte taten. TK musste meinen Schmerz gespürt haben, denn er legte seinen Arm um mich und drückte mich sanft, um mich wieder aufzumuntern.

„Na gut lasst uns runter gehen! Kari und ich müssen uns nur noch umziehen!"

„Ähm... TK"

„Was ist?"

„Ach nichts, hatte nur vergessen, dass du ja nicht auf Mädchen stehst!"

„Ah!"

Wir gingen in unser Zimmer und hinter uns fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf mein Bett, während TK seine Badehose auspackte und ins Bad verschwand. Was sollte ich nur machen? Mit zum Strand gehen und zusehen wie der Mensch den ich am meisten auf der Welt liebte sich an andere Frauen ranschmiss? Nein, dazu war ich nicht in der Lage! TK kam wieder aus dem Bad raus. Und schmiss sein Zeug auf sein Bett.

„Kari, worauf wartest du? Das Bad ist frei! Du kannst dich umziehen!"

„Ich gehe nicht mit runter zum Strand!"

„Oh, doch! Das wirst du!"

„Nein, ich will nicht!" Ich hörte mich an wie ein kleines Kind und so kam ich mir in diesem Moment auch vor.

„Und ob du mitkommst! Wir sind hier um uns zu amüsieren! Ich weiß, dass du nicht sehen willst, wie mein Bruder irgendwelche zweitklassigen Weiber aufreißt, aber sieh mal! Der Strand ist groß, wir versuchen einfach nicht in seiner Nähe zu bleiben! Außerdem wollte ich noch etwas schwimmen. Wenn ich hier schon kein Basketball spielen kann, muss ich mich halt anders in Form halten. Was meinst du würde Davis sagen, wenn er merkt, dass ich ein paar Pfund zugenommen habe. Der kriegt nen Ausraster!"

„Ach Quatsch! Davis könnte dich nie im Leben anschreien! Er liebt dich! Für ihn wird die Welt schon nicht wegen ein paar Gramm mehr untergehen!"

„Ich wollte dich bloß aufmuntern! Also, kommst du jetzt?"

„Na gut, überredet! Welchen Badeanzug zieh ich den bloß an?"

TK sah in meine Tasche, in der noch meine Unterwäsche und mein Badezeug lag, schien irgendwas entdeckt zu haben und holte etwas heraus.

„Oh nein, dass zieh ich auf keinen Fall an! Da kann ich auch gleich nackt gehen!"

„Ach red keinen Blödsinn! Das ist doch nur ein Bikini!"

„Ja, mein einzigster. Tai hat ihn mir geschenkt. Er meinte das wäre nützlich um ein paar Jungs hier aufzureißen!"

„Und genau das wirst du damit auch tun! Du wirst Matt zeigen, was für ein Klasse Weib du bist! Verstanden?"

„Wenn du meinst! Ich geb auf! Nun gib schon her, dass ich' s endlich hinter mich bringen kann!"

„Hier! Und beeil dich! Das Wasser wartet auf uns!"

„Bin in ein paar Sekunden zurück!"

Nach ein paar Minuten war ich fertig und kam aus dem Badezimmer. Ich fühlte mich richtig unwohl. Ich nahm meine Sachen und wollte sie gerade zusammen legen.

„Och, Kari! Warum bist du immer so ordentlich? Lass das Zeug doch einfach auf deinem Bett liegen, damit wir endlich runter gehen können!"

„Du könntest dir eigentlich auch mal etwas Ordnung angewöhnen! Du bist schließlich schwul! Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass alle Schwulen irgendwie ordentlicher sind. Bist du ne Ausnahme oder liege ich in meiner Vermutung falsch?"

„Ich glaub du liegst falsch! Davis ist auch unordentlich wie Sonstewas. Gegen den bin sogar ich noch ordentlich!"

„So ich bin fertig wir können gehen! Ach ne, halt warte!"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ich nehm noch ein Handtuch mit! So geh ich auf keinen Fall vor die Tür!"

„Warum nicht? Du hast ne Spitzenfigur, du kannst sowas tragen!"

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja und jetzt lass uns gehen!"

Ich nickte und wir verließen unser Zimmer. TK schloss die Tür ab und dann gingen wir nach unten. Das Handtuch hatte ich mir um die Hüfte gebunden. Obwohl TK meinte, dass es mir stehen würde fühlte ich mich in diesem Hauch von Nichts unwohl.

Unten am Strand angekommen stürzte TK sich gleich ins Wasser und ließ mich allein mit seinem Handtuch am Strand stehen. Ich suchte einen geeigneten Platz in der Sonne und breitete unsere Handtücher aus. Kurz darauf machte ich mich auch ins Wasser. Außer unseren Handtüchern hätte man uns ohnehin nichts klauen können. Ich schwamm bis hin zu TK und wir alberten etwas herum. Irgendwann berührte irgendwas meine Füße und direkt darauf spürte ich ein Stechen, was es mir unmöglich machte mich zu bewegen. Ich versuchte zu schreien, aber ich war schon so weit versunken, dass ich zuviel Wasser im Mund hatte, als das ich irgendetwas hätte sagen können, eher verschluckte ich mich. Gott sei dank bemerkte TK mein plötzliches verschwinden, da ich mittlerweile nicht mehr an der Wasseroberfläche war. Er tauchte unter und ich konnte noch sehen wir er mich bemerkte und auf mich zu schwamm. Dann wurde alles um mich herum dunkel.

Teil 2

Yamatos Pov

Was war da los? Ich sah meinen Bruder, wie er verzweifelt versuchte etwas... jemand an Land zu ziehen. Dann sah ich es, es war Hikari, die beste Freundin meines Bruders, die immer freundlich und Hilfsbereit war. Immer dachte sie erst an andere bevor sie sich um sich selbst kümmerte. Sie strahlte so eine Lebensfreude aus, und nun sah ihr Körper blass und so ungewohnt leblos aus. Aber der Bikini den sie trug stand ihr echt gut! Was soll das, woran denke ich eigentlich, wo doch ihr Leben in Gefahr war, sie vielleicht schon tot war! Mein Bruder versucht verzweifelt eine Herzmassage, aber ohne Erfolg. Nun war ich bei meinem kleinen Bruder angekommen und stieß ihn zur Seite. Musste man denn alles selber machen? Nun war ich an der Reihe, verzweifelt versuchte ich den leblosen Körper wiederzubeleben. Doch noch immer tat sich nichts. Ich wollte eigentlich keine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung machen, Taichi hätte sonst was weiß ich gedacht, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, also näherte ich mich ihren Lippen. Blies etwas Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen. Immer abwechselnd machte ich eine Herzmassage und eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Endlich, mir kam es vor wie nach Stunden, rührte sich ihr Körper wieder. Sie spuckte Wasser und rang nach Luft. Zum Glück sie lebte wieder. Erleichtert sank ich zurück in den Sand. Mittlerweile hatten sich Scharen von Badegästen um uns gescharrt und sahen Hikari geschockt und besorgt an. Einer der Leute hatte ein Handy in der Hand, ich nehme an, dass er gerade den Notarzt angerufen hatte. Ich sah hoch zu meinem Bruder war das etwa ein lächeln mit dem er mich da ansah? Nein, ich musste mich geirrt haben, er sah Kari besorgt an und beugte sich schließlich zu ihr herunter. Ich hatte mir das wohl nur eingebildet. Ich stand auf und drehte mich um, ich musste hier weg. „Danke... Yamato!" Es war nur ein leises flüstern, aber ich hatte es gehört. Ich lächelte und verschwand in der Menge. Wie schon gesagt, ich musste hier weg!

Chaotischer Urlaub – Teil 3

Hikaris Pov

Er hatte mich tatsächlich gerettet. Seine Lippen haben sich so wunderbar warm und weich angefühlt. Ich hatte es in vollen Zügen genossen, so weit man das konnte mit Lungen voll Wasser und einem Schock, der einem tief in den Gliedern saß.

Als ich es endlich schaffte mich mit TKs Hilfe aufzurichten, war er bereits verschwunden. Ich hatte ihm noch ein leises ´Danke... Yamato´ zugeflüstert, aber ich glaube, dass er das nicht gehört hat. Dann trifft der Notarzt ein. Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist. Er gibt mir noch ein paar Hinweise, was ich nächster Zeit erst mal sein lassen sollte, ich glaube zumindest, dass er so was in der Art gesagt hatte, aber ich hörte nicht richtig zu. In Gedanken war ich noch immer bei Matts wunderbaren Lippen, die die meinen berührten, auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick war. Es war der Schönste in meinem bisherigen Leben. Zum Glück hatte Takeru aufgepasst, was der Arzt sagte, denn sonst wäre ich sofort wieder ins Wasser gelaufen, in der Hoffnung noch einmal, fast zu ertrinken und dann wieder von Yamatos Lippen zurückgeholt zu werden. Wie ich schon sagte, zum Glück hat TK aufgepasst. Ich hätte das wirklich gebracht! Auch, wenn mir das wahrscheinlich niemand zutrauen würde.

Ich merkte plötzlich, dass mir jemand eine Decke um die Schultern legte und erwachte damit aus meinen Gedanken. Dankbar sah ich TK an und mummelte mich in die Decke ein, als ich merkte, dass ich wirklich fror.

Er begleitete mich auf mein Zimmer und ich zog mir etwas trockenes und vor allem etwas wärmeres an. Takeru brachte mir derweil einen Tee und ich nahm ihn dankend entgegen.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder und fragte Takeru, ob er mit mir runter wollte. „Ich will nur spazieren gehen, keine Angst ich hab nicht die Absicht noch mal fast zu ersaufen!" Obwohl ich mir wünschen würde wieder diese weichen Lippen zu spüren, auch wenn das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war, sie auf den Meinen zu spüren. „Wenn du meinst, aber ich habe ein Auge auf dich verstanden!" Er sah mich an, aber ich konnte nicht reagieren. Ich musste immer noch an diese wunderbaren Lippen denken. „Kari... Kari, du denkst in letzter Zeit viel zu viel nach! Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen!" Immer noch keine Reaktion meinerseits. „Also gut, Hikari. Wenn du dich nicht aus deinen Gedanken an die Lippen meines Bruders reißen kannst gehe ich allein spazieren!" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, die denen seines Bruders so ähnelten. Doch er hatte es geschafft mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen. Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. „Du merkst wirklich alles! Manchmal hasse ich dich echt dafür!"

„Danke, aber jetzt lass uns gehen. Der Spaziergang war schließlich deine Idee!"

„Jepp! Lass uns gehen!" ich erhob mich vom Bett und ging Richtung Tür. Da klingelte das Telefon. Das konnte nur Daisuke sein! Wer hatte sonst unsere Nummer?

„Geh nur ran! Dann geh ich halt alleine!" sagte ich, als er mich mit entschuldigendem Blick ansah. Dann ging er ran.

„Hallo Davis! Schön das du anrufst. Ich hab dich schon richtig vermisst!"

„..."

Während Takeru mit seinem Herzblatt telefonierte verließ ich unser Hotelzimmer und ging wieder zum Strand.

Schon bei unserer Ankunft fiel mir ein Teil auf, der ziemlich abgeschieden schien. Zumindest war dort niemand zu sehen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dieser Sanddüne, hinter der alles leer und irgendwie verwildert aussah. Ich sah ein paar Kinder die mit ihren Hunden hier waren und ein paar alte Ehepaare, aber ansonsten war niemand hier. Das Rauschen der Wellen wurde durch nichts gestört, außer durch einen bellenden Hund. Der Wind war schön warm und kaum merkbar.

Ich ging immer weiter, hing meinen Gedanken nach und merkte gar nicht, dass es um mich herum immer dunkler wurde. Na klar. Wir waren schon ziemlich spät angekommen, dann waren wir essen, schwimmen und dann war ich spazieren. Irgendwann musste es ja mal dunkel werden. Selbst hier auf Hawaii.

Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, und man konnte kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es das Hotel wieder zu finden.

Ich ging hinauf zu unserem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür.

„Wo warst du so lange?" sofort als ich ins Zimmer trat überfiel mich Takeru.

„Wie, wo war ich so lange? Ich war spazieren, dass weißt du doch!" ich versuchte möglichst so zu klingen, als wüsste ich nicht was er meinte. Aber ich glaube, ihm konnte ich nichts vormachen.

„Ja, stimmt du warst spazieren, und das ganze dreieinhalb Stunden!"

„Was, solange? Kam mir gar nicht so vor!"

„Wo bist du denn lang gegangen? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ich weiß nicht!" ich gab nach und erklärte es ihm. „Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft! Ich weiß weder, wo ich lang gegangen bin, noch wie ich zurück gekommen bin!"

„Du hast an Matt gedacht! Stimmts?" seine Stimme war leiser geworden und besorgter.

„Ja!" kleinlaut gab ich zu, was ich eigentlich für mich behalten wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass du nur noch an ihn denken kannst, aber zerstör dich nicht selber!" Er nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich sanft. „Ach ja, und schöne Grüße von Daisuke!"

„Danke!"

„Ich wollte gleich schlafen gehen! Und ich würde sagen etwas Schlaf würde dir auch gut tun!" Ich nickte nahm ein Nachthemd aus meinem Schrank und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam war Takeru schon am schlafen. Ich machte das Licht aus, dass er hatte brennen lassen und legte mich ebenfalls hin. Ich schlief schon bald ein und von wem träumte ich wohl... Yamato!

Yamatos Pov

Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass Hikari dieser Bikini wirklich gut stand. Und als ich die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung gemacht habe, hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Mir war so warm, als meine Lippen die ihren berührten. War ich etwa... nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Ich war auf keinen Fall in die Schwester meines besten Freundes ver... verliebt! Auf keinen Fall!

Chaotischer Urlaub – Teil 4

Hikaris Pov

Ah, dass war ein wunderbarer Morgen! Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und weckte mich mit ihren Strahlen. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht von Yamato geträumt. Es zerriss mich von innen, wenn mir am nächsten Morgen immer wieder einfiel, dass ich bei ihm so wieso keine Chance hatte. Aber egal. Ich hatte noch zwei lange Wochen vor mir. Und ich hatte vor diese zu genießen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah, dass Takeru noch zu schlafen schien. Also stieg ich leise aus dem Bett und bewegte mich in Richtung Badezimmer.

Als ich unter der Dusche stand öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad und Takeru kam noch etwas schlaf trunken herein. Als er merkte, dass ich unter der Dusche stand nuschelte er ein ´Guten Morgen´ und putzte sich die Zähne. Als ich mit duschen fertig war, ging er unter die Dusche.

„Ah, jetzt fühl ich mich besser! Ich hab die letzte Nacht total schlecht geschlafen!"

„Lag bestimmt daran, dass das deine erste Nacht in einem fremden Hotel und ohne Gute-Nacht-Kuss von Davis war!" Ich war heute Morgen einigermaßen gut gelaunt und ließ das auch gleich an Takeru aus, der mir einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen gab und wir dann zu lachen anfingen. „Du hast ja recht! Ich hab bestimmt nur so schlecht geschlafen, weil ich Daisuke so vermisse!"

„Ich hab jetzt Hunger! Und wie stehts mit dir?"

„Gute Idee!"

„Wir verließen unser Zimmer schlossen es ab und begaben uns runter ins Restaurant.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir wieder hoch. Takeru wollte unbedingt wissen wo ich am Vorabend langgelaufen war und wollte sich noch bequemere Schuhe anziehen, als ich ihm erzählte, dass es dort doch recht verwildert war.

Als wir an Tais Zimmer vorbei kamen, hörten wir ein lautes Geräusch, dass eindeutig von Taichi ausging. Sein Schnarchen ging einem durch Mark und Bein. Plötzlich hörte man noch eine andere Stimme. Sie kam mir nicht bekannt vor und auch TK sah mich mit unwissendem Blick an. „Wach endlich auf du Schnarchsack! Das ist ja unerträglich!" Ein rascheln war zu hören und dann ging die Tür auf. Eine große, schlanke und braungebrannte Frau kam heraus. Sie würdigte uns keines Blickes und verschwand die Treppe runter, welche in die Eingangshalle führte. Dann ging die Tür wieder auf, jetzt erst fiel uns auf, dass das Schnarchen aufgehört hatte, und ein verschlafener Taichi kam zum Vorschein. „Nanu, warum is sie denn schon abgehauen? War doch ne coooole Nacht gestern!" Takeru und Ich sahen uns wissend an und verschwanden dann wieder in unserem Zimmer.

„Er kann es einfach nicht lassen! Und nach her quälen ihn wieder Schuldgefühle wegen Sora!"

„Er kennt das ganze inzwischen, er weiß, wie dreckig er sich danach immer fühlt. Ist selber Schuld, wenn er es immer wieder macht!"

„Ja, und außerdem habe ich ihn ja auch noch gewarnt gehabt nicht war?"

„Genau!"

„Warum mach ich mir dann immer solche Sorgen um meinen Bruder?"

„So bist du halt. Du machst dir immer um alles und jeden Sorgen, aber Taichi ist jetzt 19 Jahre alt, wenn er nicht selber auf sich aufpassen kann ist er selber Schuld!"

Ich nicke nur, aber ich habe trotzdem immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich auf meinen Bruder aufpassen müsste.

„Ah ja genau, die nehm ich! Die sind perfekt für einen Spaziergang durchs Gebüsch!"

„So hoch ist das Zeug nun auch wieder nicht, dass man es als Gebüsch bezeichnen könnte. Eher ein paar kleine einzelne Sträucher."

„Ist doch egal, lass uns gehen!"

„Also dann mal los!"

Wir gingen die Treppe runter durch die Eingangshalle. Dort stand Matt mit irgend so einem Flittchen, mit dem er sich unterhielt. Dieser Anblick ließ wieder alle gute Laune aus mir verschwinden. Schnell zog mich Takeru zum Ausgang. Er schien meine Trauer regelrecht zu spüren. Wie er es so oft tat.

Traurig schlenderte ich in Richtung der Sanddüne hinter der ich gestern meinen Spaziergang begonnen hatte. Takeru sah mich skeptisch an, so nach dem Motto ´bist du da wirklich lang gelaufen, dass ist ja mehr als nur ein bisschen verwildert!´ „Ja, da bin ich wirklich lang gelaufen! Nun komm schon, oder willst du dich zieren!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte mir dann.

„Ich sage doch, dass sind genau die richtigen Schuhe für einen Spaziergang in der Wildnis!"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht so Maßlos!"

„Wieso übertrieben, sieh dir das doch mal an. Da hätten wir auch gleich in den Dschungel gehen können!"

„Seit wann so zimperlich?"

„Ich und zimperlich? Du spinnst wohl! Hast wohl die letzte Nacht zu viel von meinem Bruder geträumt hmm!"

Treffer, versenkt.

„Sag mal Takeru, willst du nicht vielleicht versuchen Wahrsager zu werden?"

„Lass mal gut sein! Das funktioniert nur bei Leuten die ich gut kenne wie zum Beispiel dich!"

Lachend gingen wir weiter. Und mit jedem Schritt meckerte TK weniger über das ganze Gestrüpp. Dieser Weg hatte irgendwie eine magische Wirkung. Sie beruhigte irgendwie.

„Wär das nicht romantisch?" fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Was?"

„Ich und Davis allein an diesem Strand! Ok, vorher müsste man noch einiges an Gestrüpp entfernen, aber dann wär es perfekt!"

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht!"

Wieder meinen Gedanken nach hängend ging ich weiter und merkte nicht, dass sich ein großer Stein, direkt vor meine Füße platziert hatte. Und so kam, was kommen musste ich fiel. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing Takeru mich auf. Und mit einem Schrecken musste ich feststellen, dass ich fast eine Klippe herunter gefallen war, welche ich doch glatt übersehen hatte.

„Langsam machst du mir Angst! Mich wunderts, dass du gestern nicht die Klippen runter gestürzt bist!"

„HMM!" mehr brachte ich nicht heraus.

„Wollen wir uns ein bisschen setzen, dann können wir die schöne Aussicht genießen?"

„Gute Idee!"

Wir setzten uns verfolgten den Lauf der Sonne, welche immer höher stieg, es wurde immer wärmer, aber ich fror, wenn ich an Matt und diese dumme Schlampe dachte.

Takeru schien meine schlechte Laune wie immer zu riechen und nahm mich tröstend in den Arm. Still und leise bahnte sich eine Träne den Weg von meinem Auge über die Wange bis zum Kinn wo sie schließlich abtropfte und auf dem nun warmen Sand verdampfte.

Es war nur eine Träne, eine Träne, die genauso einsam war, wie ich.

Wie lange sitzen wir jetzt schon hier? Keine Ahnung, aber die Sonne steht schon recht hoch und ich will langsam zurück.

„Takeru?"

„Hm?"

„Wollen wir langsam wieder zurück?"

„Spitzen Idee! Ich hab echt durst! Und du?"

„Ich auch!"

Wir standen auf und gingen wieder durch die ´Wildnis zum Hotel zurück. Bei der Frau, die an der Rezeption stand holten wir unseren Schlüssel und gingen dann die Treppe hoch. Wir waren fast an unserem Zimmer angekommen, als sich die Tür zu Yamatos Zimmer öffnete und die Schlampe von vorhin zum Vorschein kam. (Was die beiden in Matts Zimmer gemacht haben ist denke ich klar!) Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verschwand sie nun zu der Treppe, von der wir gerade kamen. Dann tauchte Matts Kopf auf. Ich sah in diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, die mich schon so lange faszinierten. Wieder rollten mir Tränen die Wange hinunter. Doch diesmal mehr als nur eine. Schnell wandte ich mich ab und rannte zu unserem Zimmer. Ich schloss auf und warf mich weinend aufs Bett.

Takeru riß die Tür auf und stürzte auf mich zu. Nahm mich in die Arme und meine nicht versiegen wollenden Tränen sickerten in sein Shirt. Irgendwann ließen die Tränen dann doch nach und ich fing an zu schluchzen.

Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber ich musste immer daran denken, wie diese dumme Schlampe aus Matts Zimmer kam. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den aufgespritzten Lippen. Und was die Oberweite betraf, die war bestimmt auch nicht echt. Wieder ein Schluchzen. Es half nichts, ich musste aufhören an ihn zu denken. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging ins Bad. Takeru sah mir verwirrt nach. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht und kam strahlend aus dem Bad, auch wenn mir nach allem anderen war, als nach strahlen.

„Du hattest doch durst, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber..." ha ich habs geschafft, er weiß nicht mehr weiter.

„Dann lass uns gehen!"

„Ja... sofort!"

Er war immer noch sichtlich verwirrt, aber ich wollte ihm nicht den ganzen Urlaub versauen, und so wartete ich ungeduldig, darauf, dass er endlich kam.

Unten am Strand gingen wir zu einem Getränkestand und bestellten uns was zu trinken. Takeru schien meine Bitte nicht darüber reden zu wollen verstanden zu haben, denn er erwähnte den Zwischenfall nicht mehr. Wir redeten über belangloses Zeugs wie das Wetter oder das Hotel. Wir redeten sogar über Essen, obwohl das das Lieblingsthema meines Bruders war.

Irgendwann schweifte TK dann aber doch wieder zu seinem Bruder. Ich machte ihm klar, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte, doch er ließ nicht locker.

„Du musst es ihm sagen! Ich seh doch wie du leidest!"

„Ich kann nicht! Nicht nachdem, was eben passiert ist!"

„Oh doch, dass kannst du!" etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. „Oder willst du so enden wie ich?"

Ich wollte ihm gerade antworten, doch nach diesen Worten sah ich ihn nur verwirrt an. Er schien das bemerkt zu haben und tat es mit einem nichts!´ ab. Ich sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an, aber mehr war nicht aus ihm rauszuholen. Also ließ ich es bleiben.

„Du kommst jetzt mit und sagst meinem Bruder was Sache ist!"

„Nein!"

„Und ob!"

„NEIN!" er zerrte an meinem Arm und wollte mich zum Strand runterziehen aber ich wehrte mich erheblich. „ICH WILL NICHT!"

„Hey, du Blondschopf, lass das Mädchen in Ruhe! Du siehst doch das sie nicht will!" ein Junge so um die 17, 18 war aufgestanden und hatte die Situation falsch aufgefasst.

„Halten Sie sich da raus!"

„Warum sollte ich! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du irgendwas mit so einem hübschen Mädchen machst!"

„Hübsch? Ich bin nicht hübsch!" es war nur ein Wispern meinerseits, aber es ließ die beiden Jungen den Blick zu mir wenden.

„Kari, was redest du da? Natürlich bist du hübsch!"

„Und wie hübsch du bist Mädchen!"

„Sagt was ihr wollt! Ich will es nur aus seinem Mund hören! Doch in seinen Augen bin ich hässlich!" Ich war mit gesenktem Kopf aufgestanden und wandte mich dann zum Gehen.

„Hikari red keinen Schwachsinn. Natürlich findet er dich hübsch!"

„Wer findet das nicht?"

Ich lächelte meinen besten Freund mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln an und ging dann zum Hotel zu zurück. Ihn ließ ich einfach so zurück.

Teil 5

Yamatos Pov

Jetzt sind wir schon fast eine Woche hier. Die Hälfte ist also schon fast um. Ich hab eine Affäre nach der anderen Gehabt, wollte mir meine Gefühle nicht eingestehen. Meine Gefühle zu ihr. Zu der Schwester meines besten Freundes. Zu Hikari! Hätte mir mein Bruder mir nicht ins Gewissen geredet, hätte ich es mir wohl immer noch nicht eingestanden.

Kari war die letzten Tage irgendwie immer traurig und betrübt. Es tat mir weh sie so zu sehn, aber was sollte ich machen.

Taichi bekam von der Traurigkeit seiner kleinen Schwester nichts mit, man konnte ihn ja auch kaum noch sehen. Entweder er aß Etwas oder war schon wieder mit irgend so einem Weib in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Wie viele er mittlerweile ´beglückt hatte weiß ich nicht! Ich hatte bei 20 aufgehört zu zählen und das war vor zwei Tagen. Früher hätte ich ihm Konkurrenz machen wollen, können. Aber ich wollte nicht. Mich mit Frauen abzulenken hatte nicht geklappt und ließ ich es bleiben.

Ich hatte schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so viel nachgedacht, wie in dieser Woche, dachte immer an sie. Wie konnte das nur passieren. Wie konnte ich mich nur in ein drei Jahre jüngeres Mädchen verknallen?

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Ich zog mich an und ging aus meinem Zimmer, zumindest hatte ich das vor, aber irgendjemand blockierte mir den Weg. Und dieser Jemand war zufällig mein Bruder. Ich konnte mir schon denken, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Aber ich konnte mich auch nicht rausreden. Nicht bei meinem schwulen Brüderchen. Ich nickte und ließ ihn herein.

Hinter ihm schloss ich die Tür wieder. „Na, was führt dich her? Hat Hikari dich aus eurem Zimmer geschmissen?"

„Ha,ha sehr witzig!"

„Ich weiß! Ich bin ein richtiger Witzbold!"

„Wann wolltest du es ihr sagen?"

„So zurückhaltend wie immer, hm!"

„Matt, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du es ihr sagen musst!"

„Kannst du dich nicht aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten?"

„Wenn du willst! Aber lass dir von mir gesagt sein. Liebe kann sehr, sehr grausam sein, vor allem für jene die zu feige sind sie sich und dem anderen zu gestehen. Ich weiß wo von ich rede! Und ich weiß wie es enden kann!"

Was meinte er damit ´wie es enden kann? fragend sah ich meinen kleinen Bruder an, doch der verschwand schon wieder aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf fand aber keine Antwort auf meine Frage und ließ es schließlich sein. Diesmal ging ich wirklich aus meinem Zimmer und niemand hielt mich auf. So ging ich erst mal runter. Mittlerweile hatte ich Hunger, und so brachte mich mein Weg in das Restaurant. Doch ich war schnell satt. So groß war mein Hunger dann wohl doch nicht!

Ich hing immer noch meinen Gedanken an Kari nach und seufzte. Ich hätte so wie so keine Chance bei ihr, das war klar. Und sie war doch viel zu jung! Ich wollte wieder auf mein Zimmer entschloss mich dann aber lieber einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Dieses abgelegene Verwilderte Stück Strand gefiel mir. Die letzten Tage war ich öfter hier. Man konnte gut nach denken. Man musste lediglich aufpassen, dass man die Klippen nicht runterstürzte. Die weiter hinten begannen. Mein Bruder hätte dieses Gelände bestimmt einen Dschungel oder so genannt. Seit er mit Daisuke zusammen war hatte er sich ziemlich verändert, aber hatten wir uns nicht alle irgendwie verändert?

Und Hikari hatte sich am meisten verändert. Sie war zu einer richtigen Traumfrau geworden. Eine Spitzenfigur, von der so ziemlich jedes Mädchen träumen würde und auch ihr Verhalten hat sich stark verändert. Sie war viel erwachsener als ihr Bruder, obwohl, war sie das nicht schon immer gewesen!

Ja eines war ganz klar, ich war in Hikari verliebt. Wollte es mir nicht eingestehen und traue mich auch nicht es ihr zu sagen. Ich bin ein richtiger Feigling. Wenn Taichi erfährt, dass ich mich in seine Schwester verguckt hatte, würde er mich sicher für pervers halten. Immerhin ist sie erst 16 und ich mit meinen 19 bin doch schon viel zu alt für sie.

Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich auf meiner Haut. Na toll. Wir hatten Mittag und ich ging ohne Sonnenschutz oder mich eingecremt zu haben spazieren, war ja klar, dass ich da einen Sonnenbrand kriegen würde. Na ja, bevor es noch schlimmer wird geh ich besser ins Hotel zurück. Da hab ich glaub ich auch so ne Creme für Sonnebrand. Und wenn nicht, mein lieber Bruder hat so was doch immer dabei.

Chaotischer Urlaub – Teil 6

Hikaris Pov

Ja, eine Woche war nun rum. Eine traurige und einsame Woche. Jetzt reicht es mir. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk, also werde ich den Rest der Reise genießen! Aus basta!

Aber wie soll ich diesen Urlaub genießen, wenn ich sehe wie er andere küsst, wenn ich morgens irgendwelche Frauen aus seinem Zimmer gehen sehe! Wie soll ich da Spaß haben, wenn es mir jedes Mal das Herz zerreist?

„Kari! Kannst du mir mal gerade helfen?"

„Was, oh ja klar!"

„Danke!"

„Warum willst du unbedingt surfen lernen?"

„Wie ich dir schon am Anfang dieses Urlaubs erläutert habe, will ich nicht aus dem Training kommen. Und hier kann man nun mal kein Basketball spielen, also muss ich mich so in Form halten. Außerdem ist das doch ne coole Sportart!" er grinste mich frech an.

„Ja sicher! Wenn man sich unbedingt den Hals brechen will, oder von ner Welle verschlungen werden will, dann ist das ne ganz tolle Sportart!"

„Seit wann bist du so sarkastisch?"

„Ich glaube, seit ich dich kenne!"

„Oh, vielen Dank auch!"

„Gern geschehen!"

Er war nun weit genug im Wasser und ich ging wieder zurück an den Strand um ihm bei seinem Halsbrecherischen Vorhaben zu beobachten. Dann sah ich mich kurz um. Der Tag war, wie auch die vorherigen, sehr warm und der Strand fast überfüllt. Das kleine Strandkaffee konnte sich vor Gästen gar nicht retten und über all sprangen kleine Kinder umher.

Ich sah wieder zu Takeru herüber, er schien einigermaßen sicher auf seinem Brett zu stehen, bis er die blödsinnige Idee hatte, mit zuzuwinken. Da war ja wohl klar, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er stürzte rückwärts vom Brett und tauchte prustend wieder auf. Er hielt sich an seinem Brett fest und lächelte mir dann auf seine einzigartige Weise zu.

Wie ein begossener Pudel sah er aus, als er aus dem Wasser kam. Mit seinen blonden Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Ich musste lachen. Er gab das Brett wieder beim Verleih ab und kam dann zu mir. Das ich gelacht hatte gefiel ihm wohl überhaupt nicht, da er mich extra nass spritzte in dem er seine Haare über mir ausschüttelte. Dann fing er an zu lachen, als er mein erschrockenes Gesicht sah, als die kalten Wassertropfen auf meinen sonst trockenen Körper spritzten. Dann fing ich auch wieder an zu lachen und er setzte sich auf das Handtuch, welches neben mir im Sand lag.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte ich meinen Liebeskummer vergessen, aber das sollte nicht lange so bleiben, denn schon nach ein paar Minuten sah ich ihn. Mit einem Mädchen im Strandkaffee. Sie lachten... zusammen! Wieder spürt ich den Schmerz, den ich so oft schon gespürt hatte. Takeru fragte mich etwas, ich verstand nicht genau was. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihnen wenden. Dann spürte ich, wie Takeru mich an der Schulter gepackt hatte und mich schüttelte.

„Was... was ist denn?"

„Ich weiß, dass mein Bruder absolut faszinierend für dich ist, aber ich hab dich gefragt, ob du was zu trinken haben willst!"

„Oh, ja eine Limo bitte! Danke!"

„Schon gut! Aber mach dich nicht selber fertig!"

„Hmm!"

Dann verschwand er in Richtung Strandkaffee. Mein Blick schweifte wieder zu Yamato und da sah ich es. Er... und sie... küssten sich! Das war zuviel für mich ich stand auf und rannte zum Hotel. Takeru sah mir verwirrt hinterher, verstand aber glaube ich, nachdem auch sein Blick zu seinem Bruder schweifte. Er rannte mir hinterher. Ich konnte ihn hören, wie er meinen Namen rief. Und wie die Leute sich beschwerten, wenn er sie nass tropfte, weil er immer noch nicht ganz trocken war. Ich hielt erst in unserem Zimmer. Und Takeru kam nicht viel später als ich.

„Was hab ich dir unten gesagt? Du sollst dich nicht selber fertig machen!"

„Aber sie haben sich geküsst!"

„Ach Kari!" seufzend wollte er sich auf mein Bett setzen, aber ich deutete ihm, dass er sich erst mal abtrocknen sollte.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Wenn... wenn ich noch mal sehe... wie er eine andere küsst, dann... dann... dann bringe... dann bringe ich mich um!"

Geschockt sah er auf. Kam auf mich zu, fasste mich an den Schultern und rüttelte mich. „Das lässt du schön bleiben! Hast du mich verstanden!"

„Warum sollte ich! Das Leben hat doch so wieso keinen Sinn mehr! Nicht ohne ihn!" Ich senkte meinen Kopf und sah auf meinen Schoß.

„Selbstmord ist keine Lösung und bei Liebeskummer schon gar nicht!"

„Ach, was weißt du denn? Du bist doch mit deinem geliebten Daisuke zusammen!"

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie es ist sich selber umbringen zu wollen!" er flüsterte noch etwas, was ich aber nicht verstand, da er zu leise sprach.

„Ach, ja, dass bezweifle ich!"

„Denk was du willst, aber versprich, dass du dich nicht selber umbringen wirst!"

„Das kann ich nicht!" es war nur ein flüstern, doch er hatte es gehört.

„Und ob du das kannst! Du darfst dich nicht selber umbringen, denk doch mal daran, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn meine beste Freundin auf einmal nicht mehr da ist. Und wie denkst du, würdest du deinen Eltern und Taichi weh tun!"

Ich drehte mich um. Wollte dass er aufhörte zu reden. „Ich verspreche es!" Es war nur leise, aber für meine Ohren klang es ehrlich, auch wenn es das nicht wahr, aber Takeru schien zufrieden.

Chaotischer Urlaub – Teil 7

Yamatos Pov

Jetzt waren es nur noch 4Tage bis zu unserer Abreise. Mindestens einmal am Tag kam mein Bruder zu mir ins Zimmer und versuchte mich zu überreden es ihr doch bitte zu sagen, aber ich war immer noch zu feige. Ausnahmsweise war Taichi mal nicht am essen oder mit irgendeinem Mädchen auf seinem Zimmer, sondern... wo war er eigentlich?

„Matt, mach mal die Tür auf! Ich hab riesige Neuigkeiten!"

„Ach ja?" ich stieg von meinem Bett und öffnete die Tür. Was konnte die Neuigkeit wohl sein, wenn sie in Taichis Augen riesig war?

„Na endlich!" Er kam sofort in mein Zimmer gestürmt, als ich die Tür auch nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte und schmiss sich direkt auf mein Bett. Auffordernd sah ich ihn an und er setzte sich aufrecht hin, während ich die Tür wieder schloss.

„Also, was hast du für große Neuigkeiten?"

„Eine Party!"

„Was eine Party? Das nennst du große Neuigkeiten?"

„Das ist nicht irgendeine Party! Das ist DIE Party!" er hielt mir einen Zettel hin.

Ich las es mir durch und sah ihn fragend an. „Hier steht was von ner Party, na und, was ist daran so besonderes?"

„Lies es dir mal genau durch!" Leicht genervt, lies er sich auf mein Bett fallen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich las mir den Zettel noch mal durch. Konnte aber nichts besonderes finden.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts besonderes erkennen!"

„Mein Gott bist du blind oder was!"

„Eigentlich sehe ich noch sehr gut, was bei dir aber nicht der Fall zu sein scheint!" fragend sah er mich an.

„Oder ist dein Spiegel kaputt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was ich meine? Also da wäre erstens, wie lange hast du dir die Haare nicht mehr gekämmt? Zweitens, wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen? Und drittens ist dein Hosenstall offen!" Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen laut los zu lachen, als ich sah, wie er schnell ins Bad rannte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Und natürlich seinen Hosenstall schloss.

„Yamato, kann ich mal gerade deine Haarbürste benutzen?"

„Für deine filzigen Haare? Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Zu spät!"

Na toll! Das hieß wieder mal eine neue Bürste.

„Gut, jetzt wo ich wieder einigermaßen menschlich aussehe, können wir ja wieder über die Party sprechen!"

Ach ja, die Party, wegen der war er ja hergekommen. „Wenns sein muss!"

„Ja wohl! Jetzt wo meine Blindheit geklärt ist, können wir uns ja wieder deiner zuwenden!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ mich dann auf mein Bett sinken. Jetzt war so wie so alles zu spät. Nun war Tai nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Na, dann wende dich mal zu!"

Er hielt mir das Plakat wieder vor die Nase und zeigte mit seinen Fingern auf einen Text.

„Da steht, dass die schönsten Frauen der Insel kommen werden! Na und?"

„Na und? Sag mal Yamato bist du krank? Das sind die geilsten Frauen dieser ganzen Insel und du sagst na und?"

„Ja, was dagegen!"

„Nein, dann sind mehr Schnecken für mich da!"

„Du denkst auch nur an das eine! Denkst du wenigstens ab und zu noch mal an Sora?"

„Sora, wer war das doch gleich?" grinsend sah er mich an. Ich konnte darauf nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Und wann soll diese wunderbare Party sein?"

„Heute Abend! Kommst du wenigstens mit?"

„Meinetwegen!" 

„Vielleicht kommen Hikari und Takeru auch mit!"

„Willst du deine Schwester echt mit auf so ne Veranstaltung mitnehmen? Ich meine da wird doch bestimmt Massenweise Alkohol verteilt!"

„Vielleicht hört sie dann endlich auf Trübsal zu blasen! Wir haben ihr die Reise immerhin nicht geschenkt, damit sie nur mit so ner Flappe rumläuft!"

„Taichi du bist echt unverantwortlich!"

„Ich weiß! Also sehen wir uns dann nach her auf der Party?"

Ich nicke. Dann fällt die Tür ins Schloss. Wow, er hatte vor lauter Weibergeschichten gemerkt, dass Kari irgendwas bedrückte. Aber das mit Alkohol zu bessern, da konnte nur Taichi draufkommen!

Vielleicht würde ich mich trauen Hikari meine Liebe zu gestehen, wenn ich ein paar Liter Alkohol intus habe!

Am Abend

So Taichi, ich, Takeru und Hikari wollten jetzt zu der Party. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und schloss es ab. Da kam auch schon Taichi aus seinem Zimmer. Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass er noch etwas geschlafen und mal ein richtiges Bad genommen hat.

„Hi! Na bereit die schönsten Frauen der Welt flach zu legen?"

Ja, dass war Taichi wie er leibt und lebt. „Ich habe dir von vorne herein gesagt, dass ich nicht zu der Party gehe um Haufenweise Weiber aufzureißen!"

„Ja, ja! Wers glaubt!"

„Ich... ach was solls, du kapierst es sowieso nicht!"

„Wo bleiben eigentlich unsere jüngeren Geschwister?"

Fragend sahen wir zur Tür der Beiden.

Man hörte, dass die beiden noch über irgendetwas diskutierten und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Kari kommt nicht mit! Ihr geht's nicht so besonders!"

„Na super! Ach was solls! Let's have fun! Oder so ähnlich!"

Zusammen gingen wir nach unten. Taichi war der einzige von uns der wusste wos lang ging und so mussten Takeru und ich wohl oder übel hinter ihm hertrotten.

„Sag mal Takeru! Was hat Kari wirklich?"

„..."

„Nun sag schon!"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht!" er log, dass merkte ich, aber dennoch ließ ich es darauf beruhen.

„Ich hab eh keine Chance mehr bei ihr. Nicht nach dem was heute Nachmittag passiert ist!"

„Wieso, was ist denn passiert?"

„Hey ihr zwei Tratschtanten, legt mal nen gang zu!"

„Ja, wir beeilen uns ja schon!"

„Also, was ist passiert?" er hatte sich wieder zu mir herüber gebeugt, damit Tai nicht mitbekam, was wir hier besprachen.

„Weißt du noch diese Schlampe von der ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Die aus dem Strandkaffee?"

„Genau die!"

„Was ist mit der?"

„Als ich mir heute Nachmittag was zu trinken holen wollte, kam sie wieder auf mich zu!"

„Und?"

„Und hat mich geküsst! Ich war so perplex, dass ich mich nicht wehren konnte!"

Ich sah, wie die Angst in die Augen meines kleinen Bruders trat. „Hat... hat Kari das mitbekommen?"

Beschämt sah ich zu Boden und nickte.

„Oh mein Gott! Verdammte Scheiße! Warum hast du es ihr noch nicht gesagt!"

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Lautstärke meines Bruders und der Ausdrücke, die ich von ihm ja überhaupt nicht kannte, war ich unfähig ihm zu antworten.

„Ich muss sofort zurück zu Hikari! Bevor noch ein Unglück passiert!" Damit machte er kehrt und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Hotel zurück. Ich wusste nicht was los war, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Hikari, also rannte ich ihm hinterher!

Taichi schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn er rannte uns nicht hinterher.

Als ich am Hotel angekommen war, war Takeru bereits in diesem verschwunden. Leicht aus der Puste rannte ich hinter her.

Die Tür zu dem Zimmer von Hikari und meinem Bruder stand offen und ich trat ohne zu zögern ein.

Ich konnte niemanden sehen, doch dann hörte ich ein Schluchzen aus dem Badezimmer kommen. Ich riss die Tür auf und was ich dann ließ mit das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Los ruf den Notarzt! Noch ist sie am Leben!"

Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen, bis eine schallende Ohrfeige mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit holte. Ich rannte zu dem Telefon im Zimmer und rief den Notarzt, wie mein Bruder mich beauftragt hatte. Dann kam ich wieder zurück ins Badezimmer. „Er sagt... er sagt, dass er in etwa 5Minuten hier sein kann!" Mein Bruder hatte ein paar der Hotelhandtücher um die Arme des Mädchen gewickelt, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah. Meine lebensfrohe Kari, hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten! Aber warum?

„Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff? Sie hat das wegen dir getan! Hast du gehört wegen dir!"

Die Worte durchfuhren mich wie einen Stromschlag. Sie hatte sich wegen mir umbringen wollen! All meine Sorge abgewiesen zu werden war umsonst. „Ich hätte das verhindern können. Ich hätte ihr nur sagen müssen was ich fühle! Ich bin schuld, wenn sie jetzt stirbt. Nur weil ich zu feige war!"

„Hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, warte draußen lieber auf den Notarzt!" wütend sah er mich an. Und ich ging heraus. Da kam auch schon der Notarzt und ich zeigte ihm den Weg.

Ich sah nur das Ror-blau-Licht, welches mit einem Tatütata´ unterstrichen wurde, als der Wagen des Notarztes davon fuhr. Mit Hikari!

Er konnte nicht sagen ob sie überleben würde. Konnte noch keine sichere Prognose abgeben. Sagte uns aber, dass es gut war, dass wir sie so schnell gefunden hatten.

Ich lieh mir einen Wagen und fuhr in das Krankenhaus in das sie gebracht werden sollte. Takeru hatte ich mitgenommen. Er war ihre beste Freundin´ da konnte ich ihn nicht im Hotel lassen.

Die ganze Fahrt über musste ich mir seine Moralpredigten anhören. Als ob ich nicht selber wüsste, dass ich schuld an alle dem war. Als wir im Krankenhaus angekommen waren fragte Takeru sofort nach Hikaris Zustand, bekam jedoch die selbe Antwort wie auch schon vom Notarzt eine halbe Stunde zuvor.

Eine ganze Stunde mussten wir warten, mir kam es länger vor, bis man uns etwas sagen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Ihre Freundin hat sehr viel Blut verloren! Die OP ist gut verlaufen, aber ob sie überlebt, hängt ganz von ihr und ihrem Willen zu überleben ab! Sie dürfen jetzt zu ihr reingehen! Aber seien Sie bitte leise!" Damit verschwand der Arzt wieder. Takeru sah mich lang und durch dringlich an. „So, jetzt hast du noch einmal die Chance alles wieder gut zu machen! Sag es ihr endlich und gib ihr den Willen zu Leben wieder!"

Ich nickte und ging in das weiße Krankenzimmer, in dem sie lag. Ich ging zu ihrem Bett und saß mich auf den Stuhl, der daneben stand. Kari hatte die Augen geschlossen und alles was die Stille durchbrach, war das Piepen dieses komischen Gerätes. Ich nahm ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie kalt an. Langsam fing ich an die Hand zu streicheln, während ich begann zu reden.

„Es tut mir alles so leid Kari! Ich hätte das verhindern können! Das ist alles nur meine Schuld. Das ist nur passiert, weil ich so feige war!" Tränen liefen mir über die Wange, aber ich hörte nicht auf zu reden. Ich würde erst aufhören, wenn diese drei kleinen Worte meine Lippen passiert hatten. „Kari, bitte stirb nicht! Lass mich nicht allein! Ich brauche dich doch! Kari, ich... ich liebe dich! Über alles in der Welt! Du darfst mich jetzt nicht verlassen hörst du!" Nun konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Meine Stimme versagte, ich brach zusammen. Legte meinen Kopf auf ihr Bett und schluchzte.

Ich wollte nicht mehr weinen ich wollte stark sein. Für Kari!

Dann merkte ich wie sich ihre Hand bewegte. Ich sah hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen hatten sich geöffnet. Auch ihr liefen tränen das Gesicht herunter. Glücklich sah sie mich an. Nun konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich beugte mich zu ihrem Gesicht herunter. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte ich lange warten müssen. Zu lange. Meine Lippen berührten ihre. Sie erwiderte meinen Kuss. Und als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, sah sie mich glücklich an. Und auch ich war glücklich.

„Danke Yamato!"

„Versprich mir, dass du überleben wirst! Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt!"

„Ich werde leben! Für dich, für uns!" Wir besiegelten unser Versprechen mit einem weiteren Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Hikaris Genesung ging schnell voran und schließlich war der letzte Tag vor unserer Abreise gekommen. Ich hatte sie regelmäßig im Krankenhaus besucht. War eigentlich nur von ihrer Seite gewichen um etwas zu Essen oder aufs Klo zu gehen. Auch war ich nicht bei ihr im Zimmer, wenn Taichi oder Takeru mit ihr sprachen, aber meistens war ich bei ihr. Hielt ihre Hand. Unterhielt mich mit ihr. Oder wir küssten uns einfach nur.

Hikari durfte das Krankenhaus endlich verlassen, da die Ärzte meinten, es bestünde keine Gefahr mehr. Es war bereits Abend und ich holte Hikari aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Eigentlich sollte sie sich hinlegen und schlafen, aber sie war der Meinung, dass sie die letzten Tage genug gelegen und sich ausgeruht hatte und so machten wir zusammen einen Spaziergang.

Obwohl es schon halbdunkel war, konnte man das Meer und die Wellen noch gut erkennen. Es war einfach wunderbar ruhig und romantisch hier. Als es fast vollständig dunkel war, gingen wir zurück. Ich begleitete sie zu ihrem Zimmer, aber sie meinte, dass sie Takeru nicht wecken wollte und fragte mich, ob sie die Nacht nicht bei mir verbringen dürfte.  
Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. Nickte aber. Ich schloss mein Zimmer auf und machte das Licht an. Kari ging zu meinem Bett herüber und setzte sich darauf. Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich zu ihr.

„Bitte nimm mich in der Arm! Nimm mich in den Arm und lass mich nie wieder los!"

„Wie könnte ich dich jemals wieder los lassen!"

Ich nahm sie in den Arm und wir rückten weiter im Bett hoch. Sie hatte sich an mich gelehnt. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf meiner Brust. Sie war eingeschlafen. Die letzten Tage waren wohl doch sehr anstrengend gewesen.

Ich rührte mich nicht, wollte sie nicht aufwecken. Ließ das Licht einfach brennen, bis auch ich eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Vormittag müssten wir unser Zeug packen, denn am Nachmittag ging unser Flieger. Zum Glück hatte ich mein Zeug schon größtenteils eingepackt und Takeru hatte Hikaris Sachen gepackt, dass hatte er zumindest erzählt. Wir konnten also am nächsten Tag in aller Ruhe ausschlafen.

Ich war glücklich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich.

Takerus Pov

Ich war schon früh aufgewacht. Wollte nach Hikari sehen, doch sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett. Ich musste schmunzeln, denn ich wusste wo sie war. Also beschloss ich mich zu waschen und mich anzuziehen. Ich war gerade fertig als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich öffnete die Tür und Taichi stand vor mir.

„Morgen Takeru! Ist meine Schwester auch schon wach? Habt ihr Hunger?"

„Essen klingt gut!" ich schob ihn aus unserem Zimmer und schloss hinter mir die Tür.

„Wo ist Kari? Warum liegt sie nicht in ihrem Bett?"

„Wo Kari ist?" ich überlegte kurz was ich ihm sagen sollte und schmunzelte. „Ich glaube Hikari ist gerade im siebten Himmel!" fragend sah er mich an.

„Ich hab Hunger, lass uns gehen!"

Er nickte, auch wenn er immer noch nicht ganz verstand, was ich gemeint hatte.

Am Nachmittag flogen wir wieder nach Hause. Wir hatten uns allen versprochen Karis Zwischenfall nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Auch nicht vor ihren Eltern.

Und wir hielten uns alle daran, sogar Taichi!

ENDE


End file.
